


interviews with the college kids

by contentiousShimadaisms



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Genji Shimada, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Shimadacest, Sibling Incest, Top Hanzo Shimada, Trans Genji Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/contentiousShimadaisms/pseuds/contentiousShimadaisms
Summary: The new kid at the party turns out to be much more than what Genji expected.





	1. no regrets

**Author's Note:**

> haven't written anything in a while ₍⸍⸌̣ʷ̣̫⸍̣⸌₎

“So... you’ve never met him?”

“Not since leaving Hanamura. That was a lifetime ago. I don’t even know his name.”

“Hold on, I gotta adjust the camera.”

Jesse McCree flicked his fingers a few times in the air. A slider on the floating holographic panel slid to the left, and he nodded at the preview of the recording. Sitting cross-legged across from him on his bed was Genji Shimada, Jesse’s best friend. An athlete studying graphic design.

“Alright, looks good. Keep goin’.”

“I’ve never met my brother. At least, not in the sense that I remember anything about him.”

“Then how d’you even know you have one?”

Genji leaned back against the wall. He was the perfect subject for the first interview, being Jesse’s friend and roommate. It was a perk that he wasn’t camera shy, and was in fact a natural at this.

“My mother told me,” Genji replied, flashing his winning smile. He always smiled. “Our parents got divorced when we were really young.”

“And they split y’all up?”

Genji shrugged. “Yeah, don’t ask me why,” he said.

“Why haven’t y’all visited each other?”

“Our parents don’t get along.”

“That sure is one heck of a situation.”

“It’s not a big deal. I doubt he remembers much about me. Like I said, we were young.”

“He older or younger?”

“Older.”

“By how much?”

Genji looked up, thinking for a moment before replying, “Three years. He would be twenty-one now, I believe. His birthday is in the autumn.”

“Aw, ain’t that nice. That’s when the leaves change colours.”

“And die.”

Jesse gave Genji a look, but Genji didn’t respond to it.

“Yeah,” Jesse said. “They also die. Can’t say you’re wrong there.”

“Anyway, I thought you were supposed to be asking me about myself?” Genji asked.

He was teasing, of course.

“Sorry, sorry, it’s just that you’ve never told me about havin’ a brother. I gotta admit, I’m pretty curious.”

“There’s not much to say.”

“You really don’t remember anything about him?”

Genji paused again, deeper in thought this time.

“No. He liked sweets. That is the only thing I know. My mother won’t talk to me about him, because he is a reminder of our father.”

“Ain’t that cute.”

“Yeah, I suppose. Though it is less than what most can say about their own siblings.”

“All I can say ‘bout mine is that they’re a bunch of brats, so you’re lucky you don’t have shit to talk.”

Genji laughed. Perfect timing.

“So, Genji Shimada, what d’you have to say to future Overwatch students?”

Genji looked into the camera.

“Always remember to have fun.”

He was earnest, his words had the perfect touch of sincerity to them while remaining light-hearted, and Jesse couldn’t tell if he was acting or just being his charming self. Genji was like that sometimes. He presented himself like an open book, but Jesse knew better. There were times Genji did or said things that were utterly unexpected.

Jesse made a hand gesture to stop the recording, and went straight into editing it on the holographic panel.

“Thanks for the help, Genji.”

“Of course, I’m glad to be a part of your project. It certainly is interesting.”

Jesse rolled his eyes.

“ _‘Interesting’_. Thanks.”

Genji flopped back onto the bed, retrieving his cellphone.

“You know what I mean.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Twitter was alight, as usual. Genji ignored his notifications but graciously tweeted a plug for Jesse’s project, trusting that their fellow students would take note. Genji did think the idea was interesting; his statement hadn’t been sarcastic. Jesse wanted to record interviews with other Overwatch students to give people an idea what they were like, as students and as people. It seemed simple enough, and Overwatch certainly contained enough fascinating people to make the project worth others’ viewing time.

Genji ran a hand through his hair, dyed green and carefully styled. It was early afternoon, but he was already tired from having stayed up the night before to work on his own project, which he’d lovingly described as “some typography crap” to Jesse about a week ago. He’d yet to settle on a colour scheme, but had put that off for later, along with most of the project.

“Hey, Genji.”

“Hm?”

Jesse was still editing the recording, but he looked over at Genji now. Genji sensed him pausing his work, and looked up from his phone. Jesse had an expression on his face that Genji recognized as being a mix of curious and insufferable.

“What is it?” Genji asked, squinting.

“Did you know we’re gettin’ a new student?”

“We get new students all the time,” Genji sighed, exasperated already.

Jesse went back to editing, a cryptic smile on his face.

“What?” Genji demanded.

“Nothin’.”

“Tell me.”

“I said nothin’.”

Genji muttered something about Jesse being a bastard and a prick, Jesse chuckled in response but didn’t say anything. Genji decided not to press the topic.

 

 

“You sure you wanna be at a party?” Jesse asked, handing Genji a cup. “Ain’t your typography crap due soon?”

“I’m almost done,” Genji said, taking the cup and going to fill it with cheap beer. Cocktails could come later. By the looks of it, Hana was still setting up over at the counter. “I have two days left, that’s basically infinite time.”

“No it ain’t.”

“I can ask for an extension. Don’t you have some beer pong to play?”

Jesse huffed. He was a beer pong expert, but so was Lena. They always made entertaining leaders of opposing teams on the table. Sure enough, Lena was calling to him now.

“Jesse! Over here!”

“Be there in a sec!” Jesse shouted back, giving a wave of acknowledgement. “I’ll keep my phone on if you need me,” he said to Genji.

“I’ll be fine. When have I ever fucked up at a college party?”

Jesse raised an eyebrow.

“Point taken. But don’t worry about me. Go have fun.”

“Don’t need to tell me twice,” Jesse said before turning to head for Lena’s table, where a crowd was already gathering.

Hana Song didn’t live too far from the campus in a place of her own, a lavish house she’d purchased with her own money. She hosted the best parties, and Genji could never turn her down. Parties were the best place to cut loose. Though a race with Lena on the track field or gymnastics session with Amélie was plenty of fun, those weren’t quite the same thing.

Genji could feel the bass in the thumping music in his bones. Loud just the way he liked it, even if it meant everyone had to shout to be heard over the noise. The basement was warm with so many people filling it up.

“Hey, handsome,” he said, giving Gabriel a lascivious smile and wink.

Gabriel had been talking to Ana, but he turned, nodded.

“Don’t you have a project due soon?” Gabriel asked, shifting over on the couch.

Genji took a seat on Gabriel’s lap. He had no shame at parties; this was common knowledge. Gabriel put his arm around Genji, but more so he wouldn’t fall off than anything else. He wasn’t getting touchy-feely tonight.

Genji pouted. “Not free?” he asked.

Gabriel shook his head. “Won’t be here for long. I only came because Ana asked for my help in beer pong,” he said.

Ana gave a frustrated look. “Somebody has to beat Jesse and Lena,” she grumbled.

“I’m guessing that’s why you don’t have drinks,” Genji said.

Gabriel put his hand on Genji’s bare thigh. He could never quite resist Genji’s short shorts. Few people could.

“Wasn’t planning on getting drunk tonight anyway. Not unless we get fucked in beer pong.”

“Which we have to get to now, so Genji will have to find someone else for a lay. They’ll be getting started soon if they’re putting this on Instagram or wherever,” Ana said.

“Yeah. Sorry Genji, maybe another time.”

Genji hopped neatly off of Gabriel’s lap, managing not to spill his drink.

“Good luck,” he said. “I’ve always wanted to see someone win against those two, so make it good for the Internet, okay?”

Gabriel and Ana gave him their promises that they would win before departing for the table. Genji couldn’t even see it through the thick crowd. He weaved his way back to where he knew the bar counter was, and it was getting busy there, too.

“Hey, Hana,” he called.

“Oh, hey, Genji!”

Hana was in a cute bunny outfit, which was what she wore whenever she was bartending for her own party. Sometimes she managed to accost a friend to help out for at least an hour. Genji had helped out before, and she let him keep the outfit. The job paid well in both cash and attention.

“I’m surprised you don’t hire anyone to do this for you.”

Hana laughed. “Are you kidding? This is the single best time and place to get _prime_ fucking gossip. You wouldn’t believe the shit drunk people have confessed to me!” she replied. “I won’t be here the whole night, but hey. You start everybody off, then dip back in at the end of the night to hear what they gotta say.”

Genji remembered something, vaguely.

“Speaking of gossip,” he began. That got Hana’s attention. “Have you heard anything about a new student? Jesse mentioned something like that to me yesterday, but I didn’t think it was a big deal. I told him we get new students all the time, which is more or less true.”

“Pfft, I wouldn’t say it’s _all_ the time. But yeah, there is a new kid. He’s rich and hot and everything.”

“Oh?”

“That reeled you in, didn’t it? I know your type.”

“I like pretty people with wallets full of cash, Hana.”

Hana smiled, being a pretty person with a wallet full of cash.

“I know,” she replied. “Angela told me. Okay, she didn’t use those exact words or whatever, but I trust that her knowledge is sound. I didn’t catch the guy’s name, not sure if she told me. I told her to invite him, though.”

“Do you think he’ll show up?”

“Maybe,” Hana said. She looked thoughtful. “You should look around for him. I mean, you know everyone.”

“Not everyone.”

“You know everyone who’d come to one of my parties.”

“I suppose so.”

“Here,” Hana said, handing Genji a pretty cocktail. It was the colour of sunset. “You know I don’t charge you even though you’re rolling in cash, so enjoy yourself, okay? You kinda slack off a fuckton, but you also work yourself too hard when you are working. Come back for another drink whenever. And keep the throwing up to a minimum.”

“I’ve never thrown up on your upholstery.”

“Let’s keep it that way.”

Several fruity cocktails and a few rounds around the basement later, Genji was back at the bar counter. Hana was serving a few others.

“So, find him yet?”

“No,” Genji replied. “But I am super drunk.”

“You sure about that?”

“Super drunk,” Genji repeated.

Hana glanced at him and snickered.

“You really are super drunk. No more drinks for you.”

“Wait, hold on, I changed my mind. I’m sober again.”

“You’ve stumbled around for too long, aren’t you going to find someone to fuck?”

“Ugh, too much work. Can’t walk right now.”

Genji rubbed his face.

“Nope, need to pee. Getting up. Wish me luck.”

“Remember what you promised about not throwing up, Genji.”

“I would never let you or your upholstery down, Hana.”

Genji knew the basement’s washrooms would be full at this point in the party. He noticed that the beer pong game was going strong, but couldn’t tell which party was winning. Everyone was shouting and cheering. The music was still loud. People greeted him, he greeted them back.

He needed a minute to clear his head. And to empty his bladder.

It was more peaceful on the main floor. People were milling about with their drinks, and the bass was still audible, but it wasn’t too bad. The second floor was strictly off limits to anyone not personally allowed by Hana.

Genji pressed his palm to the security panel and the glowing panel of light blocking the staircase dimmed to let him pass. The hallway lights were on. It was much quieter here. Gabriel had taken him up to one of the rooms, the last time Hana had hosted a party. Genji had also been upstairs with Hana herself.

He stumbled his way to the washroom. It was a cool night, and his thoughts felt much less foggy here. The air smelled like lavender. Washing his hands, he was sure to splash cold water onto his face. That helped. He was more sober now.

In the three steps it took for him to get to the washroom door and out of the washroom, he decided he was most definitely not sober. His steps were wobbly, but he wasn’t close to the ‘wanting to throw up’ stage, so he wasn’t concerned.

Still, some fresh air would help.

The night was beautiful with a cloudless sky and crisp breeze. People mingled in large groups, playing different music and drinking different types of alcohol. The lights on the lawn illuminated people’s faces in pale pink.

“Hey, Genji!”

Genji turned to see Mei. She was sitting with Fareeha, Angela, and Reinhardt.

“Hello,” Genji said.

“It’s strange seeing you out here. You’re usually in the basement with everyone else.”

“I wanted some air, that’s all.”

The group laughed.

“How much have you had?” Fareeha asked.

“Too many, not enough.”

“Don’t expect me to hold your hair back tonight,” Angela said.

“My hair’s short,” was the only witty reply Genji had.

He wandered into the backyard. He always did like Hana’s yards; they were decorated nicely. The front lawn featured lovely flowers and shrubs, and the backyard was a dreamland of trees and other flora. She even had a koi pond, which always made Genji feel weirdly nostalgic even though he didn’t recall having such a feature in either of his Japanese homes.

The backyard had a porch filled with people at the tables, many drinking, most chatting. Some relaxing music played from an unseen speaker in the dark. The yard itself was more or less empty; nobody wanted to ruin Hana’s nice garden while drunk.

Genji, being drunk, wandered into the backyard anyway. The place was dimly lit with fireflies. They weren’t real fireflies, just globes of light. Satya had lit the place for Hana as a birthday gift last year, and Genji had always thought it beautiful. Being in the backyard at night was like entering a different, private world. His stomach wasn’t entirely happy, but he took deep breaths, drinking in the cool night, and felt a little better amidst the trees. Their leaves rustled in the breeze, and he could hear the music not too far behind him, playing faintly.

The moonlight and fireflies reflected off of the koi pond, glimmering as the water rippled.

Genji took a seat on the stone bench that sat by the pond. He’d asked Hana about it once. Hana had shrugged in response, telling him that she’d had it installed because it had seemed a fitting addition. What if someone wanted to contemplate their existence while watching the koi beneath, right?

Genji took a seat, and contemplated his existence while watching the koi beneath. Their shadowy forms were difficult to see in the dark. He wanted to be back in the house, but the night air felt so nice on his warm skin.

He barely caught the rustle of grass and leaves before hearing the voice:

“I did not expect to find anyone here.”

Genji froze, but relaxed. The haze of alcohol helped. He heard clinking. Glass? Genji turned. He didn’t recognize the person standing behind him.

“I didn’t expect anyone to find me here, either,” he replied. In the stranger’s hand - “Is that more alcohol?”

“The people outside gave them to me. They insisted that I take them.”

“You can’t have fun at a Song party without alcohol. Well, you can, but most people like drinking, is all.”

The stranger didn’t reply. Genji studied him. He had a light jacket on, an undercut, piercings. That was all Genji needed to see.

“Come sit,” he said, patting the bench.

“The party is indoors.”

“And yet you’re out here.”

The stranger sighed.

“My name is Genji,” Genji said, smiling and hoping he wasn’t about to be brained with one of those liquor bottles.

“My name is Hanzo.”

Hanzo took a seat on the bench and set the bottles down on the grass before taking one to open it.

“Not going to share?”

“Help yourself.”

“I was kidding. I’m really drunk right now, and if I drink any more, I’m going to puke in Hana’s nice koi pond.”

Hanzo took a long drink from the bottle, possibly to avoid replying.

“These are not my first drinks of the night, either,” he said.

“That would explain why you’re out here, stalking the woods like a wolf.”

“You are out here, too,” Hanzo muttered.

Genji stifled a laugh even though he had a point. They were both drunk and sitting outside when the party was inside. It was nice outside.

“I remember your name,” Hanzo said.

“Is that so?”

“Yes. I was talking to some of the others. You’re...” He altered his tone, perhaps to imitate someone else’s. “You’re ‘the easy one’.”

Genji snorted.

“Judging by the way you’re slurring your words, you could very well be the same,” he said.

Hanzo screwed the cap back onto the bottle.

“Had enough?” Genji asked.

“Enough for tonight.”

“Well, listen, Hanzo. It’s nice talking to you, but I didn’t come here to be chilled by the wind.”

“Then why did you come out here?”

“Just needed a breath. I’m heading back inside, and unless you want to join me-”

“You are a rather uncouth individual.”

Genji blinked.

“ _Uncouth_ ,” he repeated softly.

Hanzo turned to face him. His gaze was dark and Genji was rendered immobile by the eye contact. It happened quickly. He felt a warm hand on his thigh, fingertips sliding up just a bit further than appropriate, another hand on the side of his face, and suddenly he was being kissed. His mouth was sugar and tropical fruits, Hanzo’s tongue was bitter with whiskey but Genji whined, pressed into it anyway.

Hanzo’s hands were on him, he put his on Hanzo and relished the feeling of Hanzo’s semi-hard cock in his jeans.

When they parted, Genji gasped. His face was red and he stood, immediately.

“Indoors,” Genji managed to say.

Without waiting for a response, he took Hanzo’s hand and pulled him towards the house. He ignored the chatter on the porch, didn’t care whether or not anyone recognized him because he was the most well-known slut on campus and even if he was hard to get, who could forget that green hair?

For a drunk person, he managed to clear the security to the staircase quickly, and he pulled Hanzo after him. Hanzo hadn’t said anything, but he was following, and that was all that mattered.

“In here,” Genji said, still not letting go of Hanzo’s hand as he opened a door he’d seen a few times prior but knew very well. He was thankful that it wasn’t locked.

It was one of multiple spare rooms in Hana’s rich person house. The furniture was simple. There was a mini fridge, some shelves and whatnot. Maybe books or spare clothes. Genji didn’t care about those things; what mattered was that the room contained a comfortable and sizeable bed, and a bedside drawer that Genji had personally stocked.

He only just managed to lock the door behind him before Hanzo’s mouth was on his neck and then he was pressed against the wall, whining again, needing more. They kicked their shoes off.

“Nice to meet you,” Genji said, breathless as Hanzo tugged him over to the bed. “Really nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you, too,” Hanzo replied, his voice a low rumble that sent shivers down Genji’s spine.

He was on top in an instant, working off Genji’s shorts.

“Do you wear these for the attention?”

“Maybe I just like how my legs look in them.”

“Hm.”

“The attention doesn’t hurt, though.”

“Take them off.”

Genji took them off.

The room was dim. He could still hear the music from the basement if he listened carefully. He could still smell the alcohol, and a far-off part of his mind reminded him that they might’ve left a bottle or two by the pond.

Then Hanzo reached between his legs, into his underwear, and Genji’s thoughts went blank as he melted and gave into the pleasure.

“Fuck,” was all he could say.

“Already so worked up,” Hanzo said, fingers wet.

“Whose fault is that?”

Hanzo kissed up along Genji’s jawline, working his tank top off.

“Aren’t you going to take your clothes off?” Genji asked.

He could feel Hanzo’s breath against his skin, a puff of heat, maybe a laugh. Almost a laugh. Hanzo got off of him to strip.

“Oh _hello_ there,” Genji said.

“What?” Hanzo asked.

“Nothing,” Genji replied, feeling up his torso. “You’re cut as fuck. Get back on me.”

Hanzo set his clothes aside. He looked down at Genji, wearing nothing but his briefs.

“Like being between my legs?” Genji asked.

“We’ll find out.”

Genji reached for the bedside drawer, trying to open it and paw through its contents as Hanzo pulled his briefs off.

“Hanz- o-oh _god_.”

He lost the ability to form words as he felt Hanzo’s tongue press against his slit.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck.”

Hanzo’s hand gripped Genji’s hips and Genji could do little more than stammer as he squirmed, trying to buck up into Hanzo’s mouth. Hanzo kept Genji pinned with a hand and used the other to spread his lips. Genji was already dripping wet. He'd be lying if he said making out in the garden hadn't turned him on.

He whimpered when Hanzo started to finger him.

“Are you alright?” Hanzo asked.

“Don’t you dare stop.”

Genji would’ve been satisfied with grinding his cunt on Hanzo’s tongue all night, getting his clit rubbed with a thumb, but if Hanzo was willing to go further, he wouldn’t complain.

He made the offer: “Condom?”

And Hanzo took it.

“You gonna put that bad boy in my mouth, handsome?”

“If only to shut you up.”

“Take a seat. Your dick is so nice.”

Hanzo sat and Genji crawled up to his lap. It didn't matter how drunk he was; if there was anything he could do regardless of mental state, it was sucking cock. He wasted no time, feeling no need for teasing nor foreplay before putting his mouth on Hanzo’s dick and sucking.

Genji hummed, pleased as anyone could be while performing oral sex. Hanzo gripped his green hair, and Genji relaxed enough to be pushed into the deepthroat.

“Fuck, take it,” Hanzo gasped, setting Genji's heart ablaze.

A few more bobs of his head and some fondling of Hanzo’s balls and Genji could taste precome on his tongue.

“Get off,” Hanzo said, and Genji obeyed, licking his lips.

Hanzo brought Genji's face up to kiss him hard and messy before pushing him back down onto the bed.

Genji watched with undisguised lust and excitement as Hanzo removed the condom from its package and put it on.

There was something almost sober, almost shy as Hanzo positioned himself. Genji was helpless to it, finding it endearing and involuntarily spreading his legs further.

“Come on,” he murmured in encouragement, bringing his hips up.

He gasped as Hanzo’s cockhead brushed against his labia.

Hanzo pushed in with a single smooth motion and Genji cried out.

“Genji?”

“I'm fine, just been a few...” Genji paused. “...Weeks since I've done this.”

Hanzo kissed him and Genji would’ve blushed had his face not already been red.

“You do this often?”

“Maybe. You mind?”

Hanzo didn’t reply as he started to move. Genji thought that he could now die happy after having been filled with Hanzo’s cock even though they’d just met.

“You know, I wouldn’t mind doing this again,” Genji said, bringing his arms around Hanzo’s neck.

“We’ll see.”

“I don’t need foreplay, just get going,” Genji said, able to freely buck his hips up now that Hanzo wasn’t holding them.

“If you say so.”

And now Hanzo finally gave Genji a smile, showing his teeth, almost perfectly straight. Genji reached up to yank his hair tie off.

“I like it,” Genji said.

“My hair?”

“Yeah.”

Hanzo looked amused.

“What a charming comment to make during sex.”

Genji was about to give a sarcastic follow-up when Hanzo grabbed the headboard and thrusted into him hard enough for him to give a long moan.

“Just like that,” Genji said. “Fuck me like that.”

Hanzo grabbed Genji’s hip with his other hand and Genji held onto Hanzo’s back, nails digging little pink crescents into his skin as Hanzo fucked into him.

“She’s gonna notice if you dent the wall,” Genji said.

Their hips met and Genji mewled like a virgin.

“I’m more concerned about bruising your hip.”

“Who gives a fuck about that? You can leave all the marks you want,” Genji said. “Where did you get that tattoo?”

“Back home.”

“Back home? Ohhh _fuck_ , baby, don’t stop,” Genji said, hair a mess. “Come on, give it to me.”

Hanzo hadn’t stopped, and was actually wondering how and why Genji upheld conversation in the middle of fucking.

“Do you always talk during?” he asked.

“If you want me to shut up, you’re gonna have to fuck the words out of me.”

“Fine,” Hanzo said.

He picked up the pace until Genji couldn’t form words, slurred or otherwise. He was babbling incoherent encouragements as their hips smacked together.

“How much do I have to pay you to get you to moan again?” Genji asked, the question tumbling out in a messy heap. “Or will you do it for free if I let you get your dick wet?”

Hanzo didn’t quite catch what he said, but he got the gist.

“Shit, don’t stop!” Genji yelled, clawing long stripes down Hanzo’s back.

“Fuck,” Hanzo said.

Genji reached down, circling his clit as he gasped for breath. Hanzo came before he did, cursing, still thrusting. Genji shouted obscenities as he came, his back arching beautifully. They remained in position, panting. Genji’s hips were still aching to meet Hanzo’s, but Hanzo pulled out and removed the condom carefully before tossing it in the trash bin.

“Hey,” Genji said.

Hanzo turned to him, and Genji bit his lip.

“You’re, um... that was fun. We should do that again sometime. If you want.”

Hanzo looked poised to get dressed, get washed up, and leave. Something in Genji’s face or voice made him reconsider. He leaned over. Genji felt his heartrate pick up before their lips met. They still tasted like alcohol, both of them.

Hanzo was warm.


	2. ok, maybe some regrets

Genji woke up with a pounding headache. He was alone in the bed now, but he’d been tucked in, presumably after Hanzo had left. It was around noon and he could hear birdsong outside. There was a glass of water on the desk along with a bowl of chicken noodle soup. That was a nice touch, considering the hangover.

He washed his face, got back into his clothes, and ate. The soup was still warm, but that might’ve been from the bowl itself. Hana had nice tech all over her house. Her housekeepers would be around whenever he decided to leave, but he figured he’d take the trip downstairs since he was headed out anyway. After straightening up the room, he returned the bowl and glass to the sink. The house was empty.

There was a note on the kitchen counter.

It read, _‘hey to whoevers still messing up my house. remember my housekeepers will catch you if youre not supposed to be here. if you have permission to be here im in level design rn so hmu on my cell if u need me! xoxox hana’_.

Genji set the note back down, smiling. He couldn’t hear anyone else, but it was possible someone was asleep up or downstairs in one of the other rooms. The clock read 12:43. The walk back to the dorms wasn’t far, and he could jog to make his choice of apparel less questionable to any other passersby.

Jesse was chatting in the common room. He saw Genji coming and greeted him, getting up.

“Hey, make it home from Hana’s alright?”

“Yeah, I just jogged back. I have a really bad hangover.”

“Get some rest,” Jesse said, before nodding towards the commons. “Have I introduced you to my friend?”

Genji raised an eyebrow and asked, “Which one?”

He saw Angela leave the commons after saying a quick farewell, and Jesse pointed his thumb at the other occupant of the room. Genji stepped to the side to take a look behind Jesse.

“Hanzo, have you met Genji yet?” Jesse asked.

Hanzo and Genji made eye contact and froze.

“Yes,” Hanzo said. Genji could feel his face going red. “We met... at the party.”

“Nice to see you again, Hanzo,” Genji said, trying not to choke on his words.

“It is nice to see you, too.”

Jesse laughed. “Good to hear!” he exclaimed, patting Hanzo on the back. Hanzo didn’t react. “He’s gonna help me with my film project, maybe interview number three or four, I’m thinking? Hey, y’all know you’re both from Japan?”

Genji blinked. “Really?” he asked. “You didn’t mention that. That’s pretty cool. I mean, I figured maybe, from the name, but I didn’t want to assume you came from there.”

“Yes, I lived there for a while,” Hanzo said, appearing to have regained his composure while Genji was still screaming on the inside.

“I moved away when I was really young, so sadly I don’t remember much,” Genji said. “Were you born there?”

“Yes, in a small village by a city.”

Genji nodded, replied, “That sounds familiar. I was born in a place like that.”

Jesse laughed again. “Hey Genji, I think I found your long lost brother,” he said.

Both Genji and Hanzo froze again.

“Jesse, don’t joke about that,” Genji said.

Hanzo’s tone was drastically different now. “Your... brother?” he asked quietly.

“Yeah,” Genji said, wondering about his reaction. “Our parents were divorced when we were... really young... and... why are you looking at me like that?”

“What is your name,” Hanzo asked, tone flat and dead serious.

“Shimada...?”

Genji was confused at Hanzo’s look of abject horror.

Jesse laughed, more out of nerves than anything else. It didn’t ease the mood.

“Bad connotations?” he asked Hanzo.

Hanzo shook his head. “No, it’s just...” He looked Genji in the eye. “My name is Hanzo Shimada. My father-”

“Sojiro,” Genji said.

Nobody said anything for an uncomfortably long time.

Genji took a shaky breath.

“Shit,” he said.

“Shit,” Hanzo muttered in agreement.

“Somethin’ wrong, fellas?” Jesse asked.

Genji knew Jesse well enough to be able to tell that Jesse had also put the puzzle pieces together, but was as shocked as Hanzo and Genji themselves.

“We need to... talk,” Hanzo said stiffly.

“Um. Yeah. Talk,” Genji said as Hanzo pulled him into the dorm room.

He got a quick glimpse at the little holographic panel hanging on his door. _‘Hana’s 2nite ;P’_ was the message it still read in green text. His stomach swirled with nausea.

Jesse was obviously concerned, but Genji wasn’t exactly capable of assuaging his confusion for the time being.

Hanzo shut the door carefully, maybe to make it clear he wasn’t mad. Genji still felt bad for leaving Jesse outside to guess at what the problem was. He’d have to tell Jesse about last night. He wasn’t sure if he could, but he knew he’d have to.

“So,” Genji said, clenching and unclenching his fists.

Hanzo had his backpack with him and an idle part of Genji’s mind wondered what he had inside. Maybe a laptop or books. Hanzo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His brow was furrowed. _Cute_ , Genji thought. He swallowed hard and tried to shake the thought away.

“So,” Hanzo repeated. “I believe a proper introduction is in order.”

“Yeah, that would maybe... help,” Genji said.

He’d never been this tongue-tied before. He couldn’t say what it was. He thought Hanzo was standing too far away, but after having been rushed in the room, all he could think about was how he smelled. No more alcohol on top to mask anything.

“My name is Hanzo Shimada,” Hanzo said, even though Genji already knew that. But it was solid footing. Hanzo continued, “I am twenty-one years old, and I am currently studying illustration here. I was aware my mother and my... younger sibling had moved to another part of Japan, then to California. I was not aware you were still here or studying here.”

Genji’s heart raced. Hanzo’s eyes were the same colour as his. As their mother’s. Hanzo dropped the gaze, looking down. Looking pained.

“I am certain father would’ve liked to disown me for selecting such a... frivolous course of study, but I needed to get out of Japan. Away from a home that was suffocating me, after everything that had happened, I...”

Hanzo shook his head, reconsidering his thoughts.

“Your turn,” he said, looking back up at Genji.

“My name is Genji Shimada, I’m nineteen years old, I’m studying graphic design. I’ve been living in California with mom since we left Japan, but we were in Tokyo for a while before coming here.” A pause. “She never even told me your name.”

Hanzo didn’t have anything to say to that.

“You said ‘sibling’,” Genji said, a little quieter now.

“Pardon?”

“You said you were aware of your ‘younger sibling’.”

Hanzo looked apologetic. “I assumed you were female,” he said.

At that, Genji smiled. He had no qualms about his gender and being reminded of it didn’t bother him.

“Not anymore,” he said. “But I guess you’ve gathered that much.”

Hanzo nodded.

“I’m guessing that’s why the pieces didn’t fall together?” Genji asked.

“Yes, I did not think it was a big deal that we were both from Japan, even if our places of origin sounded similar earlier. It did not occur to me that another Japanese male would be my... long-lost younger sibling, so to speak.”

Genji could almost laugh, but not quite. They had yet to address the elephant in the room and he wasn’t sure he wanted to. He could tell that Hanzo was just as uncomfortable as him, if his fidgeting was anything to go off of.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Hanzo said.

The words were sincere, at least. Genji could hold onto that much. What he tried not to think about was the fact that he’d told Hanzo that last night, but they’d both been very drunk. Maybe Hanzo had forgotten?

“Nice to meet you, too,” Genji said, because he had to, and because he meant it. “I really didn’t think I’d ever see you again without visiting Hanamura, and maybe not even then. So, um... coincidences.”

“Yes. Coincidences,” Hanzo said.

There was a gentle rapping at the door. Genji almost jumped out of his shoes.

“Sorry to bother, gentlemen, but y’all doin’ okay in there?” Jesse asked from outside.

Hanzo opened the door a bit to reply, “We are doing fine. Just having a conversation.”

“Alright,” Jesse said, still looking concerned.

Then Hanzo shut the door again. Genji tried to laugh it off, but he choked on the noise before it could escape his throat.

“We have a lot of catching up to do,” he said weakly.

“I... yes, we do,” Hanzo said, peering at him.

He looked like he had more to say, but his phone buzzed in his pocket.

“Fuck,” he muttered under his breath.

It was an alarm that he quickly silenced. Genji was transported to the night before yet again, thinking about the way Hanzo swore-

“I have class now,” Hanzo said, interrupting Genji’s train of thought.

He reached for the door and Genji had a flash of internal panic. He grabbed Hanzo’s wrist with a fierce grip that must’ve hurt, though Hanzo made no indication that he was in pain beyond recoiling in surprise from the touch.

“Don’t go,” Genji said, sure he looked to be in a frenzy, though that wasn’t the case.

“I have class,” Hanzo said, looking extremely concerned.

“I mean, no, I’m sorry, I mean... go to class, obviously. But don’t... don’t... leave. Don’t leave me. I’m tired of living without answers. We didn’t grow up together or anything, but at the same time, it’s... something about not knowing anything about you or our father feels unfair. Not that you have to talk to me, or even be my... friend, or whatever. Just-”

“Breathe,” Hanzo said.

Genji took a shaky breath.

“Don’t leave before I can get to know you. Please,” he said, feeling very small.

“I promise I will not.”

“Okay,” Genji said, releasing Hanzo’s wrist. “Okay, okay, get to class. Don’t be late.”

He felt cracks in his foundation, he felt like falling apart. He wasn’t sure what he felt.

Hanzo looked less concerned now, and more conflicted. But only for a moment. Then he steeled himself and hugged Genji hard. Genji wanted to cry.

“ _Anija_ ,” Genji sobbed.

“Shh, shh. Hush, my sparrow. No tears.”

Hanzo pulled back and brushed Genji’s tears away with his thumbs.

“Are you alright?” Hanzo asked softly.

“Yeah,” Genji said, trying to breathe. “Yeah, I’m fine. I’ll be fine. Please don’t worry about me when you have to get to class. I’ll be fine.”

They were quiet, air filled with nothing but Genji’s shuddering breaths. Then Hanzo kissed Genji’s cheek, where another tear was threatening to make its way down his face, and Genji’s eyes fluttered shut. He wanted more, but he couldn’t admit that. Especially not now.

“I’ll see you later,” Hanzo said.

“You don’t have to-”

“Yes, I do.”

Hanzo fixed Genji with a look before opening the door, closing it almost all the way behind him, and leaving. Genji listened to his footsteps fade down the hall before he could force himself to move and go blow his nose.

“Everything alright?” Jesse asked.

“Yeah,” Genji replied, because even though he felt like he’d been hollowed out he couldn’t bear to reply ‘no’.

“C’mon, Genji. Talk to me.”

In a minute, they were comfortably situated on the bed. Genji had a pillow hugged to his chest. It smelled like his cologne and hair product from last night, because of course it did.

“We’re brothers,” he said.

“Goddamn.”

“Yeah. I’m not joking, either. We’re actually brothers. Like, Hanzo is my actual brother whom I never got to know before our parents’ divorce.”

“Figured that scene in the hallway earlier was too real to be fake.”

“I wouldn’t lie to you about something like this.”

“I know, Genji. But you sound kinda upset. Did he say some shit to you? Just tell me if he did.”

“He didn’t say anything that upset me, nothing rude like that.”

“Then what’s the matter?”

Genji was silent under Jesse’s gaze.

“Alright,” Jesse said, gently. “You met yesterday, right?”

“Yeah.”

“At Hana’s party, probably while I was playing beer pong or doing whatever in the basement.”

“Yeah.”

“I’m the one who told you about the new student, but since I got that info from Angie, I’m assuming you were talking to Hana at the bar because you always get fruity drinks when they’re available.”

“Yeah. She mixed me a few drinks.”

“And Hana told you about the new student, too. All I knew from yesterday was that he’s good-lookin’ and has cash to burn. Which is why I told you about him. Those are the qualities you look for in a partner, after all.”

“Yes. She asked me to hunt him down.”

“Of course. And you found him.”

“I did.”

Jesse’s eyebrows went up as he inhaled. Genji could practically hear the gears grinding, and again, the puzzle pieces fitting into place. Jesse didn’t need Genji to tell him the story outright, and Genji thought that was convenient because he didn’t exactly want to spell it out.

“You were drunk, met him at Hana’s party last night, and he may or may not have also been drunk...”

“He was.”

“You came from Hana’s ‘bout an hour ago.”

“Yes.”

“So, let me guess. You slept at her house last night. After meeting him. Upstairs.”

“Yes.”

“Genji...”

“Jesse.”

“Good lord.”

Genji had never seen his best friend this worried before.

“I fucked my brother.”

“Good lord above, Genji.”

“To be completely accurate,” Genji said, giving a sigh before continuing, “My brother fucked me.”

“Good fuckin’ lord above, Genji, what now?”

Genji buried his face in his pillow, breathing in the scent of last night’s cologne, last night’s hair product. It didn’t smell like Hanzo, whom Genji didn’t recall having worn cologne at the party. Genji wondered if he still smelled like Hanzo. He’d yet to shower since last night, and maybe he did. The thought excited him more than he cared to admit.

He thought about the way Hanzo had kissed him by the koi pond, under the moonlight and the synthetic fireflies, and how everything had been beautiful. So beautiful. Hanzo’s pretty eyes and pretty hair and pretty tattoo, the expression on his face when he came, and Genji whined.

“Genji?” Jesse asked.

“I’m fine,” Genji mumbled, face still smushed into the pillow.

“Shit happens, Genji. Don’t blame yourself. You didn’t know, and neither did he.”

“I know, it’s just... I don’t know. I don’t know what to do about this. I wish... ugh, I wish we could’ve met on normal terms. It would’ve been so fucking cool. I wouldn’t have known... what it’s like to... to... be with him.”

Jesse chuckled. “C’mon, Genji, fucking at a party? How isn’t that normal for you?” he asked.

Genji tried to laugh but then he started to cry.

“Hey, hey, I didn’t mean it like that.”

“No, it’s not that, it’s just... this is so fucked up, I’m so fucked up,” he said, choking on his own words and tears.

He felt Jesse’s arms go around him.

“You’ll figure it out, Genji. You’re really good at figuring shit out.”

“I try,” Genji said, because he did. He really did.

 

 

The afternoon was quiet. Jesse was editing the second interview, which he’d conducted with Fareeha. Genji could hear her voice when his songs ended. He was taking another stab at his typography project and getting nowhere, but at least the familiar motions served to distract him.

He drifted away from Photoshop and scrolled through his Facebook feed for a while. There were plenty of posts about the party, particularly of beer pong. Apparently Gabriel and Ana had won against Jesse and Lena. Then Genji checked Twitter. Hana had tweeted about her party, and several of their friends and other students had replied. Genji had no idea why he thought it’d be a suitable idea to check any of his social media now. As much as he liked to see the smiling faces of his friends and people having fun, all it did was remind him of Hanzo.

He hadn’t even asked for Hanzo’s contact information. All he’d gotten was a name. At this point, that was all he needed.

Curiosity got the better of him, and he looked his brother up on Facebook. It didn’t take him long to find the right profile; Hanzo was friends with Angela and Mei.

His icon wasn’t even his face; it was a video game character that Genji more or less recognized. It didn’t look like he was very active on Facebook. Many of the posts were in Japanese. There were some illustrations. That was what he was studying, right?

Art of dragons.

Genji’s breath caught.

They were beautiful.

Hanzo must’ve spent hours of his time rendering the beasts. They were beautiful, magnificent and serpentine. Impossibly detailed. Many pieces were of the same two subjects, if Genji could think of them as that. One blue dragon, and one green.

Genji remembered a picture his mother had kept. A nice photograph of a giant framed picture of two dragons from when they’d lived in Hanamura. Genji didn’t remember what she’d told him about them. They were gods, or something. Wind gods? Dragon brothers.

Brothers...

Genji sighed out loud.

He wondered if it’d be weird to send Hanzo a friend request now, but went ahead and did it anyway. What did he have to lose?

Clearly Hanzo didn’t have much to lose either, because he accepted the request in about two minutes. Class must’ve been slow.

Genji messaged him, ‘hey’.

Hanzo replied: ‘hey’.

‘do you want to do anything later?’ Genji asked. He regretted sending the message immediately after he hit enter. Now it sounded too much like he was trying to ask Hanzo out.

‘sure’ Hanzo replied anyway. ‘dinner y/n’

‘y, sounds good’

‘when are you free’

‘you can drop by at 8’

‘alright’

Genji almost yelled out loud, but managed to keep it together.

“I can sense you havin’ a crisis over there,” Jesse said, without even looking up.

“Dinner,” Genji choked.

“It’s only four in the afternoon, you really need to eat now?”

“Dinner,” Genji repeated. “I have to go make myself presentable.”

“Wh-”

“I’ll be back later.”

Genji had his computer turned off and was out the door before Jesse could even tell him that he looked fine already.

“Alrighty then,” Jesse said.

 

 

“Hana I have to look nice please help me.”

“Slow down there, buddy.”

“Hana, please.”

“Not like I need to be working or anything,” Hana said, tossing her phone aside. “You got here quick.”

“I ran.”

“You texted me like, five minutes ago.”

“I sprinted.”

Hana was clearly trying not to laugh.

“Why?” she asked.

“Urgent.”

“Go take a shower, then I can do your hair.”

Genji did as told. In another ten minutes, he was sitting in Hana’s room as she scrutinized his appearance.

“You have three hours to get ready and you don’t have long hair. You’re gonna be fine. Besides, it’s just a nice little catch up with the brother you haven’t seen in pretty much your whole life. What’s the big deal?”

“The sex part is the big deal.”

Hana stopped brushing Genji’s hair.

“...Alright, you lost me there.”

“We fucked.”

“My god.”

“At your party.”

“Thanks for the clarification.”

“Last night.”

“I figured that much.”

“We were both drunk.”

“Sounds about right.”

“I didn’t know it was him, I mean, I didn’t even know he was in this country, or in this continent, even-”

“Hey, Genji. It’s cool, and it’s not my business. It’s your business. I’m your friend, I love you, I wanna support you, that’s why I’m doing your hair even though you so rudely interrupted my indie game marathon.”

“I apologize for that.”

“Don’t worry, I wasn’t streaming. You’re forgiven.”

“You are an excellent friend.”

Hana smiled, and Genji smiled back at her in the mirror.

“I know. Now pass me the hair dryer.”

 

 

“You look nice,” Hanzo said.

“Really? I mean, yeah, I usually look nice,” Genji replied.

Smooth.

He brushed his hair behind his ear, which didn’t do anything because his hair was too short. He could see Hanzo trace the gesture with his gaze. It brought attention to Genji’s many ear piercings.

“I apologize I did not dress up,” Hanzo said, looking away from Genji to scan the menu.

He was wearing a jacket - not the one from last night, Genji noticed, but this one had a dragon on the back. His shirt was plain white and he was wearing black skinnies - maybe the ones from last night. Otherwise, his hair was done the same way as it had been yesterday and earlier today, and he had his piercings in. By Genji’s admirable standards, Hanzo was not dressed up, but Genji still wanted to get railed and he blushed at the thought.

Nobody did this to him. He didn’t get attached to people. It just wasn’t his thing.

He looked down at the menu.

“You look fine,” Genji said. “I mean, you look really good. You’re perfect - uh, don’t worry. You... look fine.”

Hanzo smiled, but Genji was too busy yelling at himself in his thoughts to notice.

“Thank you. I appreciate it.”

“How have... things... been? In the past... seventeen or so years.”

“Well, I have been living my life.”

“That makes sense.”

“I have always been curious about you, but our father did not tell me much.”

It was weird hearing Hanzo said ‘our father’.

“He would not speak of our mother, either.”

‘Our mother’ was almost as weird, if not weirder.

“There has always been some clear... animosity in relation to the subject of our mother, and by extension, the subject of yourself. Though I could also tell he was very fond of you, and likely still is.”

“Oh,” Genji said, not knowing what to say.

“Yes,” Hanzo said. “I will never be his perfect son, the perfect heir to our family head. Not at this rate. I am here now. How long has it been?”

“Huh? I mean, half an hour’s drive plus half an hour of waiting to be seated - it’s around nine o’clock. Really nice sports car, by the way.”

Hanzo made a face. “It was a gift,” he said. “From our father. Spite and negativity surround my possession of it.”

“Um... why?” Genji asked, feeling horribly out of the loop, but what was he to do about that if not ask?

“He doesn’t want me to study here, much less illustration of all things. It is abhorrent to him. He is still angry. The car was a gift, but no gift comes without a price.”

Genji raised his eyebrow and resisted the urge to make fun of Hanzo for sounding pretentious, because if he was going to be honest, he also found it endearing.

“He wants me to go back to Japan, of course.”

“You can’t do that,” Genji replied immediately.

Hanzo looked at him.

“I mean, it’s up to you, of course,” Genji added quickly.

Awkward silence.

The waiter came and they made their orders.

“It’d... suck,” Genji said. “We only just met. In a way. You know what I mean.”

“I know,” Hanzo said, and this time, Genji caught the smile on his face. Or a hint of a smile, at least. “But he is serious, and set on the matter. I still left, and I would say I only managed that because of my age and because I have some ability to be self-sufficient.”

“You’re not going to go back, are you?”

Hanzo sighed. Genji could feel his heart pounding hard enough to make him feel sick.

They were presented with their plates. Hanzo had some seafood and salad, Genji had ordered lamb. Hanzo poked at his salad, though he didn’t look interested in eating.

“I don’t know,” he answered. “I don’t want to. Although I haven’t met many people or done very much, I quite like it here. I enjoy my classes, and would like to see more of the world outside of... home.”

Hanzo said ‘home’ like it was bitter on his tongue. It must’ve been.

“Don’t let me talk about my problems all night. How has your life been?” Hanzo asked, looking up and fixing Genji with a calm gaze that stole the words from his mind.

“I, uh... um... I don’t... it’s been nice, I would say. I’ve always had a lot of friends, and I think mom was grateful to have me out of her hair. She wasn’t ever really all that strict with me. Maybe that’s why I’m like this now.”

He felt so out of place in the fancy upscale restaurant with his bright green hair and piercings. Maybe he was dressed kind of slutty for a place this nice, but it was a warm night, so if he wanted to wear short shorts again, was anyone really going to berate him for it? And the tank top was an easy choice, nothing too much, nothing too little, like a crop top, or-

“You do strike me as one with free reign over their life.”

“Yeah,” Genji said with a small laugh. “Free. Free as a bird. Free as a...”

“Sparrow.”

They locked eyes again, and this time Genji felt less nervous.

“Our father gave you that nickname, you know,” Hanzo said. “That was what he called you. Never by your name. Your birth name, I mean.”

“Free as a sparrow,” Genji said softly, wistfully. “How’s your food?”

“You may try it.”

Genji speared some salad with his fork and tried it.

“It’s good,” he decided.

He picked up his glass of wine.

“A toast,” he said.

“To?” Hanzo asked, picking his up as well.

“Coincidences.”

They clinked their glasses together and drank.

 

 

“Okay, okay, so she didn’t even see me climbing over the fence,” Genji said, grinning wide. “I mean, god, I was wearing something so loud and obnoxious, covered in fluorescent paint, but she didn’t see me! I don’t know where she was looking, but it wasn’t the fence!”

Hanzo laughed loudly and Genji thought it was beautiful, he was beautiful, he was so, so, so beautiful.

“And like, I fucking hoist myself over the thing, almost crash land onto the lawn before I sneak back into my room through the open fucking window!”

“How did the security system not catch you?” Hanzo asked.

“Oh, we don’t have anything like that, thank fucking god. I got washed up in my own bathroom and she was never the wiser.”

“How old were you at the time?”

“Fuck, I don’t even remember, maybe fifteen? Sixteen?”

“How daring of your teenaged self.”

Genji giggled, trying not to start laughing again because his stomach hurt from relaying his tale.

“We’ve been sitting in this empty parking lot for too long, let’s go,” he said.

“Alright,” Hanzo said, starting the car.

The sky was brilliant above them, clear and breezy just like last night.

“It’s late as fuck. Where are you staying?”

“I bought an apartment. I did not feel like staying in the dorms.”

“Ooh, fancy. Show me.”

Genji turned the radio on and sang along to the music. Hanzo declined to join him, but Genji didn’t care. He felt happy, he felt free, he felt alive. His fingers rapped against the outside of the car door, and having his arm hanging out made him feel just a little bit like he was flying.

Hanzo parked the car and they headed up to his apartment.

“You are still able to walk, I see.”

“I only had the one drink, did you really think that was going to get me drunk?”

“No, I suppose not,” Hanzo said with the same faint smile as earlier.

“I don’t even think I’m tipsy. Alright, maybe a little, but if I am, so are you. Because you had two drinks.”

“I have a high alcohol tolerance.”

“Pfft, well we can’t all be the same. Oh shit, nice place you got here.”

“I only just moved in. I have not had the time to make a mess of it yet,” Hanzo said.

“Can I look around?”

“Go ahead.”

They took their shoes off at the door. There were still a few boxes sitting in one corner, which made Genji wonder how much Hanzo had brought from Japan. The place was classy, with wide windows that Genji adored.

It was a simple one bedroom apartment. He found that out by looking through the whole place, as small as it was, before finding the one bedroom. Light poured in from the living room.

The bed wasn’t made, which surprised Genji. Hanzo’s computer was set up, and there were some books and papers on the desk. Clothes in the closet, writing supplies in the drawer.

“Do you plan on looking through all of my things?” Hanzo asked at the door.

Genji laughed. “No, I was just curious,” he said.

He pawed around in the drawer, wondering if there was anything interesting. There were plenty of interesting things.

“Genji,” Hanzo said, making Genji turn.

“Yes- oh,” he said, face warming as he realized how close Hanzo was standing behind him.

He wanted to say something, he wanted to say everything.

Hanzo’s breath was warm. Genji leaned in closer.

“Genji,” Hanzo said, quieter this time. More like a warning this time.

“What?” Genji asked.

“Do you know what you’re getting into?”

And Genji could hear it, the self-restraint, the lack of it. The inner turmoil. It reflected his own.

_This is wrong, and you need to stop._

_But I’m not going to._

“I’m completely sober,” Genji said, looking Hanzo in the eye.

Hanzo was still, and Genji wondered if he needed to repeat himself before there was a hand - two hands on his face, and lips against his. Genji moaned into the kiss, pressing his body against his brother’s, reaching for his jacket.

“Hanzo,” he whispered, hot and needy.

“Come here.”

Hanzo pulled him over to the bed and Genji almost tore the jacket trying to take it off. Hanzo’s hands were under his top, palms pressed against his waist, his skin, and Genji shivered as he unzipped Hanzo’s pants.

“I have yet to stop thinking about you,” Hanzo said.

“Even now?”

“Genji.”

Genji smiled before Hanzo kissed him again, feverish, but he wanted it too.

“Me too. I could only think about you,” Genji said.

He bit his lip as Hanzo’s hands reached for his ass to pull his shorts off.

“You wore these on purpose.”

“Guilty as charged.”

“You are going to be my undoing,” Hanzo muttered.

“As if you weren’t undone last night, _anija_. God, are you blushing?”

“No. What did you take from my drawer?”

“How do you know I took anything?” Genji asked.

Hanzo bit Genji’s neck.

“Because you were looking through it, and that’s where I keep the condoms, you little thief.”

Genji smiled, reaching for his shorts to retrieve the condom he’d stolen.

“Did you think you would need it tonight?”

“Maybe.”

“Filthy.”

“Hey,” Genji said.

“What is it?”

Genji made eye contact with Hanzo.

“Leave marks,” he said.

Hanzo looked downright hungry as he brought his head back up to Genji’s neck. He nipped and sucked and Genji gripped the bedsheets.

“Listen,” he said, shaking under Hanzo’s ministrations. “I want to know you.”

“What do you mean?” Hanzo asked, the words tickling Genji’s skin.

“I want to get to know you. And I want you to know me. Everything. I’ll give you... I’ll give you all of me.”

“We’ve only just met, my sparrow.”

“And I’m yours,” Genji said, breathless.

“You only like me for my dick,” Hanzo murmured.

Genji laughed. He went ahead and took Hanzo’s briefs off before removing his own.

“You wanna eat me out?”

“Yes.”

“Alright, lie back down.”

Genji positioned himself over Hanzo’s face and smiled down at him, stroking the side of his cheek with a hand.

“I’ll be fine,” Hanzo said, holding onto Genji’s hips.

“You look so good like this,” Genji said as Hanzo pulled him down. “Let me feel your tongue- _fuck!_ Just like that, fuck yes, fuck yes.”

Genji moaned loudly, feeling the tip of Hanzo’s tongue against his labia, then pushing inside of him.

“You do this often? Fuck, you’re so good, I could do this all fucking night,” he gasped. “I’d love to see you lick a fucking lollipop or something, god.”

Hanzo didn’t reply because his mouth was occupied.

“Fuck! Hanzo, Hanzo, hold on.”

Genji lifted himself off of Hanzo’s face, his own face flushed.

“Can I suck you off while you do that?”

“I’m not going to stop you,” Hanzo replied.

Genji turned around, and braced his elbows on the bed. He felt Hanzo’s hands go back to his hips.

“A little lower,” Hanzo said, and Genji felt absolutely depraved as he pushed his legs further apart, trying to keep himself upright.

“I’m gonna leave you breathless,” Genji said, stroking Hanzo’s cock to hardness with a hand.

“I would like to see you try.”

“Don’t give me a challenge to suck your dick really well. That’s like, my number one skill in life. Sucking dick really w- _ohhh_ fuck me.”

Hanzo’s tongue teased at Genji’s slit.

“After,” Hanzo said.

“You’d better,” Genji muttered.

He wrapped his lips around Hanzo’s cockhead and sucked. He had no desire to start off easy now that he himself was already so worked up. He just needed to get Hanzo excited enough to pound him into the mattress. He wasn’t in the best angle to deepthroat, but he was proud that he could take _most_ of Hanzo’s cock, only gagging once. That clearly wasn’t an issue, because when he did gag, Hanzo shoved his whole tongue inside of Genji and his hips jerked up a little.

Genji’s thoughts were hazy and his blowjob grew sloppy.

“Be gentle,” he whined.

“I am being gentle.”

“No you’re not,” Genji said, trying to catch his breath. “F-fuck! If you’re just gonna lick my clit, I’m gonna-”

Genji yelped.

“Did you come?” Hanzo asked, laughing.

Genji was shaking, trying not to fall on top of his brother.

“No, not quite. You’ll have to try harder than that. I’m just... that’s just a sensitive spot, okay? You should know that.”

“More or less.”

“My legs hurt, let’s do something else.”

“Anything.”

Genji got off of Hanzo and lied on the bed beside him to catch his breath.

“Tired?” Hanzo asked.

“Of course not. Just give me a second.”

Hanzo rolled over to kiss him and Genji accepted. They tasted like each other. Genji felt Hanzo’s hard length against his thigh and moaned into Hanzo’s mouth.

“Okay, I’m getting up. Get back on your back.”

Hanzo rolled back over as Genji straddled him, putting the condom on.

“You are beautiful,” Hanzo said.

Genji’s dark lashes fluttered as he looked away, smiling at the compliment.

“I would like to know you, Genji. I would like that very much.”

“Then _know_ me.”

Genji whined softly as he slid his wet cunt up the column of Hanzo’s cock.

“Fuck my pretty pussy.”

He leaned forward to brush their lips together. Hanzo pulled his face down for a kiss.

“Come on,” Genji whispered. “Put that nice dick of yours to use.”

Hanzo groaned as Genji teased him.

“Then _sit on it_ ,” he replied, bringing his hand to his cock to help position it over Genji’s entrance.

Genji bit his lip, spreading himself with his fingers. Hanzo put his other hand on Genji’s hip to guide him down and Genji moaned as he was penetrated. He pushed himself up to a sitting position and bore himself down on Hanzo’s thighs.

“Ohh fuck yes. Fuck me, _anija_ ,” Genji whispered, rolling his hips forward.

Hanzo’s grip tightened as Genji lifted himself up Hanzo’s cock before slamming himself back down.

“Yes, yes, yes, let’s do this.”

Genji started bouncing and Hanzo couldn’t resist thrusting up into him to meet him halfway.

“Genji,” Hanzo said, and Genji loved the way his name sounded in Hanzo’s voice, steeped with pleasure.

“ _Anija_ ,” he replied.

Hanzo paused to sit up, and Genji wrapped his arms around his neck. He pressed his forehead to Hanzo’s, panting for a few moments before kissing him.

“You make fun of me for talking, but you’re really into kissing during sex.”

“Maybe I just like kissing you.”

Genji whined as Hanzo rocked his hips. Hanzo grabbed a handful of Genji’s ass and Genji whimpered at the feeling of nails digging into his skin. Hanzo tasted and felt like hot sin, the likes of which Genji lived for.

“Are you clean?” Genji asked.

“Yes,” Hanzo replied.

“Birth control?”

“Yes,” Hanzo replied, now looking up at Genji in confusion at the line of questioning.

“How convenient. So few guys I fuck bother, but it’s better to be safe than sorry, don’t you think? I know _I_ bother, but that’s kind of the existing expectation.”

“Yes, I agree. That it is better to be safe than sorry.”

“Anyway,” Genji said as he stopped moving, letting Hanzo's cock slide out of him and taking a seat on Hanzo’s thighs. “Same from myself, to both those things. And if you don’t mind the invitation...”

He reached down to pull the condom off.

“Maybe you’d like to come inside?”

Hanzo tried and failed to speak.

“You’re so cute,” Genji said, taking Hanzo’s hands and putting them on his hips. “Hold onto me, okay? Haven’t wanted to sit on a dick this much in my entire life.”

“Genji-”

“Shh. Let me ride you.”

Genji stroked Hanzo’s cock a few times before bearing down on it again. They both moaned as it slid in.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck _yes_.”

“Genji,” was all Hanzo managed to say.

“Like hell I’m gonna come before you.”

Hanzo lifted Genji off of him by his hips and pushed him back down onto the bed.

“Give it to me, _anija_ ,” Genji said, spreading his legs as Hanzo mounted him.

“You are beautiful, my sparrow. Beautiful.”

“Less talk, more dick.”

Hanzo entered him and Genji cried out as he was immediately drilled into. He was so wet that he felt sorry for the sheets, knowing he was going to contribute a huge mess by the end of the night.

“ _Anija!_ ” he yelled.

“Take it,” Hanzo growled, making Genji whimper with pleasure.

“Yes,” Genji said. “Yes, yes, harder please. Can’t last, don’t fucking stop, please.”

Hanzo thrusted so hard that Genji was surprised he wasn’t making the bed rock. He was gasping for breath.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!” Genji yelled.

“I want to hear you scream,” Hanzo said.

Genji clawed his back and screamed. He was being overwhelmed with the pleasure and squeezed his eyes shut. His hips bucked involuntarily.

“Gonna-” he warned.

Hanzo’s nails dug into Genji’s hip for purchase and Genji squirmed, holding onto Hanzo’s back like his life depended on it.

“Come for me.”

Genji was helpless to Hanzo’s rough words, and came suddenly, broken words tumbling off his wet lips. He cried out as Hanzo spilled into him, still thrusting.

After some gasps for breath, Genji pulled Hanzo’s face to his to kiss him, again and again.

They said nothing for an entire minute, hearts pounding, breaths heavy.

Then, Genji spoke up: “I want you to eat your cum back out of my cunt. Round two?”

Hanzo’s hand was on the back of his head, fingers tangled in his short, dyed green hair. He nodded fervently, and kissed Genji.


	3. nevermind, i go back to having no regrets

“So, tell me about yourself. Bein’ new in town, you’d be makin’ a bit of an introduction to me, too.”

“My name is Hanzo Shimada. I am twenty-one years old, and I am currently studying illustration here.”

Jesse poked a button on the holographic panel and nodded to himself.

“You moved to Cali from Japan. It must be kinda jarring.”

“I’m adjusting fine,” Hanzo said. “This country is different, but I am enjoying myself here. There is much to see and do and learn, and I have met many new people.”

“And here’s the real kicker - you met someone you didn’t expect to meet.”

Hanzo nodded.

“Tell me about him. I mean, tell _us_ , myself and the audience, about him.”

“I have lived with my father for most of my life. He and my mother divorced when I was very young, and my younger sibling went to live with my mother. She moved to another part of Japan, so I grew up without them. I came here because I was offered a scholarship, and though it sounds impossible, I met the younger sibling whom I had been separated from for so long.”

“And we already interviewed him! What a coincidence, right?”

“Yes. We should toast to that.”

Genji snickered off-frame.

“C’mon, get in the shot, Genji.”

“Are you sure, Jesse?”

“Why the hell not?”

“Oh, you know why.”

“Just do it for the clip.”

“Fine, but remember you asked for it.”

Jesse turned the camera to face Genji, who gave a wave before hopping onto the bed to give Hanzo a hug, latching onto his side.

“Yep, this is some movie magic right here, folks,” Jesse said.

“Jesse, he’s touching me.”

“He’s giving you a _hug_ , Hanzo, be civil.”

“Yeah, Hanzo,” Genji said, words soft and smiling devilishly.

“I will not hesitate to claim you here,” Hanzo replied, a low warning.

Genji bit his lip. “And what if I want you to do just that?” he asked.

Hanzo grabbed him by the back of his hair and kissed him. Genji moaned loudly and shamelessly.

“Lord almighty,” Jesse said, hastily covering the camera with a hand before turning it off. “Can’t y’all hold it together for _five minutes?_ ”

“No,” Genji said as Hanzo attacked his already-marked neck. “I’ve been busting my ass off on my typography crap, and I haven’t had time to relax in a week. Even with the extension I asked for.”

Hanzo’s hands were working Genji’s t-shirt off, and Genji yelped in surprise.

“Hey! Jesse’s still in here, you know!”

Jesse, not knowing where to look, covered his eyes with a hand as he swallowed hard and pretended his face wasn’t completely red.

“So, uh... I’m gonna. Go. Now. Maybe sit in the commons, y’know, edit that out of the clip...”

Genji moaned, grinding himself against Hanzo’s thigh. Hanzo chuckled.

“Let him join us next time,” he said, and Jesse got up.

Genji whined.

“Alright, yep, definitely going now, bye,” Jesse said, rushing out of the room.

The brothers dissolved into laughter.

“Oh my god, did you see his pants? He definitely had a boner.”

“He’s cute.”

“And so are you.”

“Hush. Now is not the time for flattery.”

“Like it doesn’t turn you on. I can feel your hard-on against my leg, you know.”

“You really are beautiful.”

Genji smiled, cheeks warm.

“I’m surprised you haven’t gotten tired of me yet.”

Hanzo brought his hand up to Genji’s cheek, and Genji leaned against it.

“I have waited my whole life to meet you, my sparrow. Let me know you.”

“I want you to know me. Will you be returning to Japan?”

“Not as long as you are here.”

Genji kissed him, and Hanzo kissed him back.

“ _Anija_ ,” Genji whispered, biting his lip as he tried to keep himself from grinning.

Hanzo smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we repent nothing


End file.
